


Day Six: Fake Dating

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, This is really dumb istg, Volleyball Dorks in Love, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma had been pretending to date for a while now. They said it was to get people off their backs at parties, to stop questions, etc. But maybe it wasn't as pretend as they all thought...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Day Six: Fake Dating

Sometimes, after practice, the Nekoma team would get milkshakes together. It was rare that they didn’t make spectacles of themselves, and that day was no different.

“But seriously, don’t you guys think that pretending to date could affect your chances of getting in an actual relationship?” Yaku asked, motherly frown on his face. “I get wanting to shake off persistent people at parties, but you guys keep the act up even at practice.”

“Even now you two are holding hands under the table,” Inuoka giggled, pointing at them.

The two offending persons looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. They reached an understanding and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, we may have stopped pretending a while ago,” Kuroo said, and stole a French fry from Yaku. Yaku was too shocked to even notice.

“But you’re haven’t? Like you guys still hug and kiss and stuff in public,” Lev replied, a question mark popping above his head.

“It’s not an act anymore. We’ve been dating for a month,” Kenma clarified in a deadpan tone. He looked as if there was nothing interesting in what he just said.

The table was quiet for a blissful moment before it erupted into chaos. It was a wonder they didn’t get kicked out. Although, quite a few glares were shot their way.

“You’ve been actually dating this whole time!”

“I knew it!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Don’t think we didn’t see the way you guys smirked whenever you didn’t think we were looking,” Kuroo said and and sipped his chocolate frappe. “We didn’t want to give you bastards the satisfaction.”

“I can’t believe this!”

Kenma smirked and squeezed Kuroo’s hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @blumenwrites


End file.
